Season 1
The first season of Daniel's Song Race premiered in April 2018, on SCF. Nine contestants were selected to compete in the running. On April 13, 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its first season. Casting for the competition closed 14 April 2018 resulting in 4 Judges and 9 competitors. The competition premiere was on Sunday, 22 April 2018. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the week along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. Weeks and Categories Week 1: ''"Songs on a Dime"' ''' Date: 23 April – 25 April 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Songs on a Dime: Send the cheapest song *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': **'"Patrick Swayze"' by Sigrid Bernsson (EsMax Skool) **'"Rich Boy"' by Nicky Tuckova (Tobi) **'"Party Shore"' by Jenifer Brening (Jenea Orangé) **'"Taka se zabavlyavam"' by Stamena (Fashiongore) **'"S'je i pari"' by Adelina Tahiri (Lefteriana) **'"Despacito"' by Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee feat. Justin Bieber (Rhéa Dickulous) **'"I Got Ya (Na Na)"' by Lati K (Junia Hallow) **'"Quem ta solteiro vive menos"' by MC Mayara (Alêss Brasil) **'"Friday"' by Rebecca Black (Dinah Lone) *'Winner of the Week:' Tobi *'Bottom Two:' Jenea and Rhéa *'Eliminated: '''Rhéa Dickulous ''Week 2: ''"Disco Eleganza"' ''' Date: 25 April – 29 April 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Disco Eleganza: Send the grooviest 70s song. *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': **'"Dancing Queen"' by ABBA (EsMax Skool) **'"Outra Vez Mulher"' by Gretchen (Alêss Brasil) **'"Yes Sir, I Can Boogie"' by Baccara (Fashiongore) **'"Psycho Killer"' by Talking Heads (Junia Hallow) **'"I Will Survive"' by Gloria Gaynor (Tobi) **'Night Fever"' by Bee Gees (Jenea Orangé) **'"No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)"' by Barbra Streisand & Donna Summer (Lefteriana) **'"Le Freak"' by Chic (Dinah Lone) *'Winner of the Week:' Dinah Lone *'Bottom Two:' EsMax and Junia *'Eliminated:' EsMax Skool Week 3: ''"Summer Realness"' ''' Date: 29 April – 3 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Summer Realness: Send the hottest summer song. *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': **"Yo Quiero Bailar" by Sonia & Selena (Alêss Brasil) **"Starships" by Nicki Minaj (Junia Hallow) **"Licky" by Claydee feat. Jenn Morel (Jenea Orangé) **"To Kati Pou Exeis" by Eleni Foureira (Lefteriana) **"The Ocean" by Mike Perry feat. Shy Martin (Tobi) **"Come To Brazil" by Alaska Thunderfuck (Dinah Lone) **"Came Here For Love" by Sigala feat. Ella Eyre (Fashiongore) *'Winner of the Week:' Lefteriana *'Bottom Two:' Dinah and Tobi *'Eliminated:' Tobi Week 4: ''"Cry for Me"' ''' Date: 3 May – 7 May 2018 *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' Cry for Me: Send the saddest song *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': **"En Lefko" by Natassa Mpofiliou (Junia Hallow) **"You Ruin Me" by The Veronicas (Dinah Lone) **"Saturn" by Sleeping at Last (Lefteriana) **"Heb het leven lief" by Elske DeWall (Jenea Orangé) **"Indestrutível" by Pabllo Vittar (Alêss Brasil) **"Dancing On My Own" by Robyn (Fashiongore) *'Winner of the Week:' Lefteriana *'Bottom Two:' Dinah and Fashiongore *'Eliminated:' Fashiongore Week 5: ''"TBA"' ''' Date: TBA *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' TBA: TBA *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': ** ** ** ** ** *'Winner of the Week:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' TBA and TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Week 6: ''"TBA"' ''' Date: TBA *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' TBA: TBA *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': ** ** ** ** *'Winner of the Week:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' TBA and TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Week 7: ''"TBA"' ''' Date: TBA *'Judges Voting:' Daniel, Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater, Matter Teresa *'Category:' TBA: TBA *'Songs Submitted (in order of appearance)': ** ** ** *'Miss Congeniality:' TBA *'Runners Up:' TBA and TBA *'Winner: TBA' Category:Seasons Category:Season 1